1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to inkjet heads that eject ink onto recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known inkjet head installed in an inkjet printer that performs printing by ejecting ink droplets onto a recording medium is provided with a channel unit and a reservoir unit. Specifically, the channel unit has a common ink chamber and individual ink channels extending from the common ink chamber to nozzles, and the reservoir unit has an ink reservoir communicating with the common ink chamber and an ink supply port that supplies ink to the ink reservoir. In the inkjet head, the ink is supplied to the ink reservoir of the reservoir unit via an ink tube connected to the ink supply port.
When storing or transporting the above-described inkjet head by itself, the ink supply port thereof needs to be sealed to inhibit the ink from drying out or from leaking through the ink supply port. On the other hand, when using the inkjet head by attaching it to the printer, the ink supply port needs to be opened for ink supply. Therefore, when storing or transporting the above-described inkjet head by itself, the ink supply port is sealed with a detachable sealing member.
For this reason, when inspecting the above-described inkjet head during the manufacturing process thereof or when shipping the inkjet head, the sealing member needs to be checked in addition to the components constituting the inkjet head, resulting in complicated quality control.